


We'll Stay Awake Till Tomorrow Starts

by nereidlilies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Kylux, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dark humor in bits that may be disturbing to some but no graphic depictions of it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereidlilies/pseuds/nereidlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo takes Hux to an abandoned orchard see the Perseids Meteor shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stay Awake Till Tomorrow Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgerowhag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE WONDERFUL FANTASTIC AND MAGNIFICENT NATASHA WHO I LOVE SO MUCH WHO DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER (they r the literal best)
> 
> They gave me the prompt: "1k sunflowers and evening skies" and it got out of hand tbh
> 
> this is unironically so shitty like what the heckles is writing in the same tense through an entire work
> 
> Title is from Moose Blood's "Gum" and i made a playlist for this fic which you can find here:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/fandomsandfoodforme/playlist/3uicX0uPAKfDvyvAvX15qy

“Where exactly are we headed?” Hux said, as the Toyota Corolla passed a Maverik gas station. 

“I told you before, asshole. It's a vaguely underwhelming surprise,” Kylo said, not looking away from the road. 

“We should've stopped back there to get some trail mix or something, I'm fucking hungry,” Hux grumbled. It was bad enough that Kylo was doing his usual bullshit, but now he had to starve during their journey to a possibly nonexistent place. 

“There are some corn nuts in the glove box in front of you and some pretzels in my jacket pocket in the backseat.,” Kylo said, as he made a turn in front of an ancient looking strip mall. 

“Jesus, Ren, you actually eat corn nuts? Those things taste like MSG coated uncooked popcorn kernels.” Hux turned in his seat and leaned into the back, looking for Kylo's jacket amongst the piles of empty fast food bags and other waste littered across the backseat. Finding the article of clothing, he retrieved a metallic blue package of chocolate covered pretzels from its pocket. 

“Are these even still good? Knowing you, I bet you found these under your bed and figured since they were unopened they were still safe to eat.”

“What? No, I bought them this morning when I was getting... supplies, for today's outing,” Kylo said.

“What does supplies even mean, Ren? Where could we be going that required you to actually put effort into retrieving supplies?” Hux said, using air quotes.

“Don't- don't do that...” Kylo sighed, pushing Hux's hands down. “I put plenty of effort into the preparation of lots of stuff, for your information.”

“Buying fourteen clearance bottles of lube in anticipation of Netflix and Chill doesn't count, muffin.”

“That was one time, Hux.”

“I'm honestly still floored by the fact that you thought you would need that much in a single night.”

“One time, Hux. One time.”

Hux turned to the window to cover up the dopey smile at the memory. The car passed a number of suburban neighborhoods, which gradually became sparser amongst the fields of corn, wheat, and other crops. 

“Are you taking me out to the country to ritualistically sacrifice me to the gopher overlord, who will harvest my organs and defile my corpse?”

“Close, but not quite,” Kylo said, turning onto a dirt road. The road became bumpier as they went along, eventually leading to a small orchard that appeared to be abandoned. Kylo pulled to a stop and parked the car in a clearing in the grove.

“Ah, now I understand, I'm to be dismembered using hedge trimmers and my fluids fermented into a cultist's beverage.”  
“Who spoiled my carefully planned surprise? Was it Phasma? I knew I shouldn't have trusted her to print the bottle labels,” Kylo said, grinning. 

“No, she never spoiled it, I figured it out myself. I'm not just a pretty face you know,” Hux said, sticking the now empty bag of pretzels in an empty Target bag. “By the way, what are you going to call the delicious pureed me drink? Canopus's Homebrew: Hux Edition?”

“The addition of “Hux Edition” implies that I either have or will make more pureed person, so no. You're special,” Kylo said, tapping Hux on the nose with his index finger.

Brushing Kylo's hand away, Hux teased, “I bet you say that to all the girls and boys.”

“Aw, babe, I don't bring just anyone out to my distillery. Anyways, are you coming or what?” Kylo said, stepping out of the car.

Hux stepped out of the car, golden, sun scorched grass crunching underfoot. He followed Kylo to the back of the car, where Kylo leaned over the trunk, looking at the sky.

“Which way is south?” Kylo said, squinting in early evening light.

“The sun is there, so south is that way,” Hux said, pointing left from the direction they had come in. “Why do you ask?” Hux inquired, turning towards Kylo.

“I lied, to save your ego. I am not in fact going to liquify you,” Kylo said, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards in amusement.

“Really? Damn it, I was looking forward to it.”

“Kinky. What we are doing, is having a picnic, and watching some space rocks pass earth. Namely, the Perseids meteor shower.”

“That actually... isn't a bad idea?” Hux said, brows scrunched.

“Don't act so surprised, darlin'. I have plenty of great ideas,” Kylo said, mock offended.

“Like that time you nearly fell off my balcony “because parkour, Hux,” hmm? Or the time you broke Leia's china cabinet because you found a sword in a pawn shop and wanted to become a “Sith Lord, like my grandfather before me”? Or when you thought filling a tub with maraschino cherries would be a romantic idea, even though I mentioned I liked them once?” Hux said drily. 

“Alright, alright, I've had a few not-spectacular ideas-” Kylo said, as Hux continued to list a few of his many shitty ideas, “-but, is this one a good one?” he asked, his brows knitted together and bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

Hux leaned up and pecked him on the mouth, “It's a very good idea, love.”

Kylo perked up at that, and with renewed vigor, opened up the trunk, revealing a wicker basket and a few reusable grocery bags that had been repurposed to hold other supplies.

“I brought a ton of shit, cause it's only 7 right now and the meteor shower doesn't start until after 10, with the climax happening at just about midnight,” Kylo said, beginning to unload the contents of the trunk.

“Interesting word choice, Casanova,” Hux said, smirking.

Kylo shoved the heavy basket into Hux's arms, “Get your mind out of the gutter you ginger whore.”

As he passed Hux, he added, “That comes when we get back home.”

Hux, smiling, followed to him a few feet in front of the car. Kylo began setting down a paint splattered canvas drop cloth that they had used to keep paint off the carpet last week when they had painted each others backs, with a nebula pattern (painted onto Kylo by Hux), and a group of brightly colored penises with stick legs dancing around a fire (painted onto Hux by Kylo.)

Kylo placed rocks on the corners of their picnic blanket, and Hux set the wicker basket in the corner and sat on his knees as he unloaded and inspected its contents. Kylo had bought or brought turkey sandwiches, a package of hawaiian sweet rolls, baked Lays potato chips, and- “What the fuck is a “Laughing Cow spreadable cheese”, Ren?” 

“It's like those fancy soft cheeses you eat on crackers with wine at parties, Hux.” 

“Fair enough,” Hux said, continuing to set out and arrange the contents of the wicker basket.

“Okay, I brought a ton of stuff and you can tell me what you think,” Kylo said, beginning to turn a bag upside down and dump the items inside onto the makeshift picnic blanket. 

“I brought a quilt in case we get cold, a pair of binoculars so you can see it closer up if you want, a polaroid camera-”

“You fucking hipster,” Hux interjected.

Kylo chuckled and continued, “Some glow sticks, and some sparklers.”

“There's a burn ban in place and we are in the middle of a dried up orchard so let's just stick to the glow sticks, hm?” Hux said.

Kylo's eyes widened at that and he placed the sparklers back in the bag, “Right. Starting the next wildfire in drought season. Not a good idea.”

The sun had started to set, barely visible over the tall tops of the trees, painting the sky in watercolor tones of pastel oranges and pinks, shades of lavender creeping along the eastern horizon.

Kylo set out a dark green metal thermos and two matching metal cups, while Hux set out two mismatched ceramic plates that he and Kylo had found in a thrift shop one day. The two of them grabbed a sandwich for themselves each, and began to eat.

They munched on their sandwiches side by side in a comfortable silence for a while, before Kylo suddenly stood up and made his way to the nearest tree, sandwich still in hand. He placed the sandwich in between his teeth, and began to climb up the branches. Used to Kylo's strange habits, and equally strange himself, Hux sat on the blanket, continuing to eat his sandwich, and asked in a conversational tone what exactly Kylo thought he was doing. 

“Ish an orshred you dumbfuck,” Kylo replied, mouth still occupied with holding his turkey sandwich in place, as he scooted across a branch about 7 feet up from the ground. “'m gettin' us a peesh.”

“Peesh” meaning peach, Hux supposed, as he finished off his sandwich, reaching to pour himself a drink. 

“Babe, what is this?” Hux said, gesturing to the canister he had just poured from.

Kylo, finally taking the damn sandwich out of his mouth, said “It's strawberry lemonade,” making a vague gesture towards it with the half eaten sandwich, he added, “I made it this morning. It's got a shit ton of sugar in it however, so watch out.”

A shit ton was an understatement, Hux thought, as he sipped the excessively sweet drink.

Kylo, from where he straddled the branch in the tree, placed the sandwich back in between his teeth and pulled his shirt off. He took the shirt and tied the sleeves and bottom together to make a basket.

“You know,” Hux drawled lazily from where he lay, “You could've asked me to hand you one of the many bags and baskets you have sitting here, unused.”

“'m good,” Kylo said, picking the fruit and placing it safely within the shirt cocoon. 

“Exhibitionist,” Hux muttered to himself, picking up a roll and smearing it with cheese.

From his perch, Kylo, speech still garbled by the sandwich, said something that sounded suspiciously like “You're into it.”

Satisfied with his selection, Kylo tried to drop to the ground using only one hand, the other being used to cradle the shirt full of fruit to his chest. Being Kylo, he failed spectacularly and landed on his ass in the underbrush with a thud and a groaned curse, dropping his sandwich out of his mouth. Hux decidedly did not giggle.

Kylo stumbled back over to the blanket, holding the fruit-shirt-bag up victoriously where it had remained unscathed. He dropped his loot next to Hux and flopped down, face first, grumbling discontentedly.

“This isn't the first time my ass has been sore because of you,” Kylo said, into the blanket.

Hux made a weird half chuckle noise that sounded vaguely like Scooby Doo before saying, “And it certainly won't be the last, but eight times out of ten it's me that's got ass pain, and it's always because of you.”

“I don't hear you complaining. Anyways, eight times out of ten? Do you keep a chart of who-fucked-who?” Kylo said

“You'll probably be surprised to hear this but no, actually, I would call it an educated guess.”

Grabbing one of the peaches from Kylo's shirt, Hux looked at it suspiciously before bringing up a valid question to Kylo.

“Are you sure these are even safe to eat? I don't want to die a horrible death from getting the fruit shits, thanks.” 

“The fruit shits?” Kylo said, one eyebrow raised.

“A terrifying illness.”

“Just eat the damn peach, Hux.” Kylo said, grabbing one for himself.

“These aren't even peaches dipshit. They're nectarines,” Hux said, biting into its ripe flesh, juice running down his chin. 

Kylo currently couldn't bring himself to give shit what they were, because he was transfixed by the way that Hux looked in the light of the setting sun. The sun itself wasn't visible from where they were hidden in the grove, but its light still embraced the entire grove, giving the impression of an ethereal glow emitting from the trees themselves. It painted Hux's features in shades of gold, and flushed pink; his hair seemed to shine like copper itself. The sky behind him was fading into lilac and periwinkle, with wisps of clouds stranded throughout. 

Kylo, in Hux's eyes, was not bad sight either. His hair was fanned out around him where he laid on his back, staring up at Hux, cheeks flushed and full lips sightly parted. His warm brown eyes shone in the soft light as Hux leaned down to kiss him on the bridge of his nose. 

Hux tidied up and placed the leftovers and dirty plates within the basket again, and placed it back in the car trunk, before laying down next to Kylo again. They faced each other now, the sky slowly deepening to shades of violet. 

Nose to nose in the cooling air that swirled through the orchard, they stared at each other with small smiles on their faces. In that moment, they were both content to lay there forever. Kylo, having little to no self control, eased forward to kiss Hux softly, the sweetness of the strawberry lemonade and nectarines still lying on their lips as they held each other in the dark.

Kylo pulled back slowly, placing smaller kisses across Hux's cheekbones and brow.

“The meteor shower should be starting soon, it's pretty much dark by now.”

“Kylo, it isn't like a fireworks show, they don't just start when it gets dark,” Hux said, wryly.

“I know that Hux, I'm just saying they should be visible soon,” Kylo said, rolling his eyes. He leaned up and grabbed a set of glowsticks, ripping the packaging open with his teeth and tossing it to the side.

“I hope you plan on picking that up, litterbug.”

“Alright, mother earth, I will. Do you want me to stumble through the brush again to find my half eaten sandwich as well?” Kylo said, standing up and shoving the plastic wrappers in one of the unused shopping bags. He also retrieved his shirt and put it back on. 

“That's biodegradable, you don't need to worry about it,” Hux said, cracking the glow sticks and tossing one to Ren. 

“Tell me, were you spawned in a Whole Foods?” Kylo said, a smile on his face, as he started walking deeper into the grove. 

“No, I but I was inducted into the Junior Forest Rangers at age 5,” Hux shouted after him, “Where are you going anyways?”

“I'll be back in a minute,” Kylo called, and Hux watched as the red of his glow stick disappeared in the treeline. He returnedd soon after, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. 

“For you, fair sir,” Kylo said dramatically, taking an over-exaggerated bow. 

“Why, thank you, kind knight,” Hux said, plucking them from Kylo's grasp with an affected accent.

Hux, for all his posturing, really did love the flowers, mostly because they came from the overgrown man-child he deeply cared about. Holding the flowers by their stems against his chest like they were the most precious things in the world, he pulled out the quilt and pulled it over both their laps. 

They scooted together so that Kylo sat behind Hux with his knees on either side, Hux leaning back to rest against Kylo's broad chest and Kylo nestling his chin in the crook Hux's neck.

It was well past 10 by now, and the two men looked on as the meteors began streaking across the near black sky. It began slowly, with flashes of light tracing across the periphery of their vision, and then suddenly the forecasted outburst began, and tens of them began tracing a silvery path along the dark background of the night sky. 

“I love you, Hux,” Kylo whispered, and buried his face in Hux's neck.

Hux, still staring up at the shooting stars, smiled softly.

“I love you too, Ren.”

They sat, holding each other under a patchwork quilt, watching the stars, in silence for a moment, before Hux added, “Even if you do try and poison me with questionable fruit.”

Kylo laughed loudly at that, his entire body shaking.

Hux shifted slightly and turned so he could capture the dark-haired man's lips. After a few moments, they parted, foreheads touching. 

“You know, it's kind of traditional to make a wish when you see a shooting star,” Kylo said, smirking. 

“Could you get any more basic hipster girl?” Hux said, drily.

“Make a fucking wish, sweetie-pie,” Kylo said, nipping Hux's bottom lip.

“Alright, alright, honeybunch,” Hux said, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Kylo dusted feather light kisses across Hux's cheekbones, forehead, and eyelids, before whispering, “What did you wish for?”

Hux slowly opened his eyes, and stared into Kylo's.

“I wished for some mosquito spray,” Hux whispered, face breaking out into a grin.

Kylo's eyes widened, before his brows scrunched together and he said, “I knew I forgot something! Shit, we're gonna die of Zika virus.”

“When I do, roll my body into the ground and call me Aragog,” Hux said blandly.

“Aw, damn, I wanted to use your ashes in Millicent's litterbox,” Kylo said.

“You would, Ren. You petty bitch,” Hux said, stealing another kiss.

“We should probably leave before the mosquitoes carry us away, though,” Kylo said, stretching his arms out.

“Just a couple more minutes won't hurt us, Ren. You failed to live up to your promise,” Hux said.

“What was that?” Kylo questioned, looking hurt.

“You said it would be a vaguely underwhelming surprise. Instead you gave me a very lovely one,” Hux said, smiling.

Kylo never said anything in reply, instead choosing to pull Hux backwards and squeeze the life out of him in a crushing hug.

“I love you,” Kylo said, as they looked up at the sky.

“I love you too, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol jokes on them it was actually an apricot grove
> 
> I imagined the setting being somewhere in the Yakima Valley in Washington
> 
> come yell at me about how shitty this is at accidental-amidala.tumblr.com


End file.
